The present invention relates to an apparatus and process for vacuum transferring solid objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and process for transferring food product.
In the food processing industry, it is often necessary to transfer food product from one location to another. As processed food products are generally sold by weight, it is desired to maintain the integrity and size of the food product. Often, the food product is prepared with a breading, marinate or other preparation. It is preferable to transfer the food product without substantial damage or loss of the preparation, particularly since the damaged or lost preparation typically cannot be reapplied to the food product.
Conventional food transfer machines include vacuum transferring of finely divided or granular particulate material from one location to another. Other devices employ pneumatic systems for transferring light and medium weight food products. For medium and heavy weight food products, including, but not limited to, fruits, vegetables, chicken filets, fish filets, and shrimp, often conveyor or pumping systems or screw-auger type machines are used to transfer the food product. These systems may damage the food product or damage or cause the product to lose a portion of the preparation. Thus, a device is needed that overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a vacuum transfer apparatus that does not include any movable or rotating parts that contact the food product during the transfer process.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a vacuum transfer apparatus, which permits a predetermined quantity of food product to be drawn into a vacuum chamber.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a vacuum transfer apparatus that dispenses a predetermined quantity of a food product.
A vacuum transfer apparatus designed to transfer light, medium or heavy weight food product from one location to another accomplishes the foregoing and other objectives. The apparatus includes a hopper for retaining the food product, the hopper including a discharge port; at least one vacuum chamber, the vacuum chamber having an inlet and an outlet; a vacuum source for inducing a vacuum pressure in the apparatus so as to draw the food product into the vacuum chamber; and a first timing circuit for controlling the frequency of discharge from the vacuum chamber and the activation of vacuum source.
A second embodiment of the apparatus includes a separate second timing circuit for controlling the rate at which the food product is dispensed from the apparatus.
In order to reduce the likelihood of damage to the food product or any applied preparations, the apparatus contains no moving parts or components that contact the food product during the transfer from the hopper to the vacuum chamber.
The process of vacuum transferring the food product includes the steps of transferring the food product to a hopper; transferring the food product under vacuum pressure from the hopper to a vacuum chamber; and metering out the food product from the vacuum chamber. The food product may be metered out in predetermined quantities. The food product can be transported from the hopper to the vacuum using a flexible hose. Once the food product enters the flexible hose, it will not be exposed to atmospheric conditions until discharged from the vacuum chamber. Thus, the food product is shielded from ambient conditions that may cause the product to lose moisture, and thus become dry and less supple.
The apparatus may include dual vacuum chambers that operate sequentially, e.g., one chamber dispenses the food product from the vacuum chamber while the second vacuum chamber is under vacuum. This dual vacuum chamber apparatus permits an increase in the quantity of food product that may be dispensed from the apparatus during a given cycle. The dual vacuum chamber may also permit a continuous flow of food product to be dispensed from the apparatus. As with the single chamber system, the vacuum and dispensing operations of the dual vacuum chamber apparatus may be time dependent.